lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mwoga
Mwoga is an adult male vulture that lives in the Outlands. He is a member of Mzingo's Parliament. Appearance Mwoga has dark feathers with lighter gray tips at the tip of his wings. He bears a bald head, thin legs, and a large dark yellow beak with a red tip and a chip at the end. He has a few black hairs on his head, and black bushy eyebrows. His neck and face are a dull pink, and is covered in wrinkles. He also has a fluffy white neck ruff, and his claws are dark yellow with black claws. Personality Mwoga is a rather foolish vulture. Despite this, he is able to intimidate members of his flock. He is sneaky and devious, and is willing to jump at the opportunity to take advantage of a weakness in the Lion Guard. He also is somewhat of a coward and prefers to attack only if his prey is unable to fight back.The Search for Utamu He takes orders from Mzingo without fail, although is open to questioning him. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mwoga is seen briefly during Tonight We Strike twice. On both occasions, he is perched on a branch near Mzingo. Eye of the Beholder Mwoga is first seen bumping into Ono, whose left eye has been wounded. He is slightly annoyed at this, though becomes inquisitive when he finds out just who Ono is. He returns back to the Outlands, and Mwoga is seen being permitted to join the committee current procedure. When Mzingo says that he hopes Mwoga has a good reason for being late, Mwoga responds that he indeed does. He then reports to Mzingo that a member of the Lion Guard, Ono, cannot see out of one eye. Mzingo is interested in this and decides to study the situation. The Search for Utamu Mwoga in seen in a dead tree with the other members of Mzingo's parliament. After singing the parliamentary anthem, Mwoga spots Fuli lying down below them, and he comments that he hasn't ever seen Fuli when she wasn't running. He asks what's wrong with her, and Mzingo answers that it appears Fuli did not know her limits. He has Mzingo confirm that what Fuli doesn't know is that cheetahs can't run for too long without a rest. Mzingo tells him that since Fuli has no energy, she can't fight back. Mwoga asks if a subcommittee should be formed to discuss attacking Fuli in her weakened state, but Mzingo tells him that this is the one time that they will not follow parliamentary procedure and attack right away. The vultures gather around Fuli, who orders them to back off and warns them that they don't want any part of her. Mzingo replies that they do, and Mwoga adds that he wants a leg. When Mzingo tells Fuli that she can't fight back due to her low energy, Mwoga questions whether or not she can. Mzingo assures him that she cannot and asks who is in favor of attacking from all sides. Mwoga agrees, along with the rest of the flock. However, when the vultures attack Fuli, they are stopped by the Lion Guard. Ono attacks Mzingo, pecking him on the head repeatedly while Mwoga cries out in pain. He is then blown away by Kion's Roar. Baboons! Mwoga, Mzingo and another vulture circle around a Baby Baboon and soon give chase. After a vote, they swoop down to attack, but Mwoga is halted by Ono, who flies up to greet him. When his leader is stopped by Beshte, the vultures yield to the Guard and fly away. A bit later, they start to circle again, with Mzingo having sworn that he saw their target from earlier. Once they hear the Baby Baboon's cry, they settle on a nearby withered tree, watching the tall grass blades intently. When Fuli pops her head above the grass, Mwoga questions if she's all alone. She explains that she's hunting, and hints towards her prey being Mzingo. He quickly calls for his Committee to leave. Mwoga returns with his two fellow vultures when Fuli delivers the Baby Baboon to his mother. They swoop down to attack but are thrown off course when the baboons fight back by throwing fruit at them. Mwoga collides heads with the other vulture and plummets to the ground. A short while later, he is back in the air and follows Mzingo's commands by aiming for the Baby Baboon whilst he deals with Fuli. Mzingo meets his match and is pinned by Fuli, and calls to Mwoga and the other vulture to cease their actions. Mwoga questions his leader as to whether or not they should have a vote, but Mzingo is adamant that they leave immediately. Mwoga obeys him and the trio fly away. Ono and the Egg Mwoga flies behind a harrier hawk in silence until she confronts him on his actions. He informs her that he is indeed following her since hawks are such great hunters and he was hoping to enjoy the leftovers. The hawk seems humbled by his comment, and allows him to follow, introducing herself to him as Mpishi. After introducing himself, Mwoga asks her why she's in the Pride Lands' territory. Mpishi speaks of how she has been trying to get a meal, and how the Lion Guard keep foiling her plans. Mwoga seems hesitant to believe she can get food if the Lion Guard is keeping an eye on her, but she believes she just needs to team up with someone and offers Mwoga a fresh meal. Mwoga rejects this, claiming carrion is the only meal for him, which offends Mpishi. The two then share their idea of a perfect meal, and Mpish offers Mwoga a deal - if he helps her get a meal, he gets all the leftovers. Although hesitant to take up a deal without the committee's permission, he is eventually persuaded and agrees to go ahead. Later, Mpishi grabs a baby hamerkop but is pursued by Ono and Kulinda, the baby's mother. When ordered to let the baby go, she relents by throwing the baby behind them, where Mwoga catches the baby with his beak. He flies away but does not see Bunga climb a tree just ahead of him. As he passes, the honey badger leaps onto his back, dragging him down. Mwoga quickly passes the hatchling back to Mpishi as she passes, eventually slamming into the ground. When he looks up, the Lion Guard have arrived, and Mwoga decides that it's time to head back to the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting Mwoga, having been recruited by Scar, waits in the Outlands Volcano for the Lion Guard to arrive. Scar summons his army, who backs the Guard into a rock overlooking the lava. Ono is sent to scout out a safe exit, but Mwoga and his parliament sweep in to stop Ono from scouting a route out. Although Ono is successfully knocked back to the ground, Kion is still able to use his Roar to escape, prompting an order from Scar to seize Makini's gourd, which contains a cure for Simba's ailment which was caused by another plan of Scar's. When Makini stumbles outside, her error gives the vultures time to attack. Mzingo starts to peck at the vine holding the gourd to the Bakora Staff, but Ono dives in to scatter the parliament. Mzingo and Mwoga aim for the gourd while two other vultures deal with Ono. After swooping over her, they manage to knock the staff away from Makini, and the staff falls bottom-first into the lava. Before Mwoga can finish the job, Bunga tackles Mzingo. When the vultures return, Kion uses his Roar once again to send them away, and they hurry back home. The Kilio Valley Fire Per Scar's orders, the army attack Kilio Valley and set it on alight, causing Ma Tembo's Herd to abandon the valley under the Lion Guard's orders. Later, when speaking about who was the most successful, Mzingo reminds everyone that it was the vultures who set Kilio Valley ablaze thanks to their genius. Reirei questions that genius when Mwoga lands, his talons still grasping a burning stick. He asks his leader for permission in extinguishing the fire but throws it away before he receives an answer. Shortly after the ember lands, Scar arises from the fire to explain his plan. He orders his army to stay in the valley, claiming that they will take the Pride Lands piece by piece, shocking Mwoga. Later during the day, Janja offers to be the leader of Kilio Valley, since nearly everyone considers it to be a dump. When everyone starts to argue, Mzingo states that proper parliamentary procedures must be followed and Mwoga agrees with his leader. When Mzingo's words fall on deaf ears, he enters the dispute over leadership. Later, Ono notices that Mwoga, along with everyone else in the valley, is fighting each other. Undercover Kinyonga Mwoga and Mzingo see Ono gathering information for the rest of the Lion Guard in the Outlands, so the pair give chase to the egret. When they get close, the vultures attack Ono from above and below, but the keenest of sight evades the attack and escapes to the Outlands. Mzingo warns Ono to stay out of their skies, and Mwoga seconds that. Later, when Kinyonga infiltrates the Outlands, Mwoga and Mzingo swoop low to investigate. They notice nothing and return to the skies. Fire from the Sky Scar orders the vultures to drop fire onto the Pride Lands. However, they get spotted by a Martial eagle named Anga. The guard decides to gather a whole bunch of birds to help fight the vultures. They also get help from Hadithi. The vultures try to fly higher than the birds but Anga stops them. Once they get the vultures in one place Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on them. Battle for the Pride Lands Scar plans another attack on the Pride Lands. However, the Lion Guard defeats Scar. With Scar gone, Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands. Return to the Pride Lands As Jasiri and Janja return to the Outlands with the Lion Guard, Mzingo and his vultures, who are happy to see Jasiri back home, greet them. Jasiri tells them about Zira and asks if they can help assist them. The vultures agree and Kion thanks Mzingo. Soon afterwards, Vitani and her Lion Guard come to attack them. Following Ono's plan, the vultures attack her Guard. Then, Kiara and Kovu arrive to stop Kion from attempting to roar at Vitani's Guard. Kiara explains that Vitani and Kovu has now joined their pride. Kion thanks Jasiri and the vultures for their help and they leave. Songs *All Hail the Vultures *A Real Meal Trivia *Mwoga's voice actor, Cam Clarke, has also voiced Simba in previous spin-offs of The Lion King. *Mwoga returned for Season 2 ahead of his leader Mzingo. *Mwoga has returned for Season 3. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Vultures Mwoga Category:Adults Category:Birds of Prey Category:Reformed Characters Category:Elderly Characters